pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/PvXWiki:Don't be a Dick
I think I'd violate this on a daily basis. But that's just 'cause I'm Mr. Wonderful and all. ^_^ <3 cedave ( _buildpage) 08:01, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Lol, I think we all violate this one time or another. --20pxGuildof 08:09, 28 December 2007 (EST) :The great unwritten policy of PvXwiki:Don't be a dick should stay unwritten, because one-line policies are kinda weird(see wikipedia's Ignore all rules). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:50, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::I like these guidelines. Some people could learn from this, I sure did... despite the fact I wrote it. --20pxGuildof 10:39, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::Besides, it discourages people from going to my talk page/admin noticeboard and QQing, which is always a bad thing, imo. If you're getting NPAed or harassed or trolled or whatever, going to a sysop is what you should do. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 12:55, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::Depends on what you're getting NPA'd for. As it says, if someone jokingly says "noob lolz" don't ring the Admin Summoning Gong. Some things deserve NPA bans, like calling someone a complete moron seriously or if you are going to gut them and rape their dog or something. --20pxGuildof 12:57, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::Instead of a link to the admin noticeboard on the side, we should have a picture of the Admin Summoning Gong! :) Lord Belar 13:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::I'd honestly rather someone go the admin noticeboard or a sysop for a trivial thing than for them to respond to that trivial thing and escalate the situation into a non-trivial thing, and that's often what happens. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 13:04, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::I'm /confused. Anyway, the Admin Summoning Gong is in the making. I might need help uploading, as it seems the upload system hates me. --20pxGuildof 13:11, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::A lot of the time, new users(particularly those who are baed at the game) will be the target of things that might be a insulting or troll-like or otherwise dickish, but not necessarily really something that should be dealt with by a sysop. However, even though it's a fairly trivial thing, I'd rather they go QQ to a sysop than react the way most people do to this: respond with more dickish behavior and escalate the situation into a serious issue that often spreads across numerous talk pages, sometimes leads to vandalism, invariably creates excessive amounts of wikistress, and often leads to those involved ragequitting or getting banned for being a dick. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 13:39, 30 December 2007 (EST) Fine, I'll add "retaliation" to this. Anyway, some people jump the gun on things. If people really take things seriously, then we need to adjust policies or make a new policy (Example: PvXWiki: Don't be serial (PvX:SERIAL)) --20pxGuildof 13:49, 30 December 2007 (EST) :I vote PvX:CEREAL. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:13, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::PvX Wiki:Don't eat cereal? Lord Belar 16:17, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::PvX:MANBEARPIG. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:21, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::PvX: But, but... I'm cereal! GODDAMMIT! 2 seconds before. see this to understand the fun. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:21, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::But we must stop Manbearpig! He's half man, half bear, half pig. Wait, more like half man, half bearpig. Actually, more like half bear, half man pig. Or half pig, half manbear. --20pxGuildof 16:27, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::::::No, he's half bear, half manpig.(half man, half bear, half pig wtf?) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:29, 30 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Funny, I liek discussions :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 16:33, 30 December 2007 (EST) "PvXWiki is not the United States Congress. You know what we do? Here, we make builds and have contests. Yay. We don't plot on how to fuck you over " <'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 20:52, 30 December 2007 (EST) ::Well, depends on the person. As of this moment, we're planning to fuck you over. Be prepared! --20pxGuildof 06:59, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::Is fucking the only thing the United States Congress do? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 11:25, 31 December 2007 (EST) The funny thing is i'd love to see this become an actual policy so you can say to someone don't break PVX:DICK or something like that =) (which Admins seem to do anyway =p)[[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 11:30, 31 December 2007 (EST) :"Hey, don't break too much DICK there." Ultimate admin phrase ever? --20pxGuildof 13:19, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::I already tell people to not break PvXwiki:Don't be a dick. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 16:49, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::Sounds better with the abbreviation. --20pxGuildof 16:53, 31 December 2007 (EST) Mocking Is not making fun of someone for their past actions. Technically, any sort of "making fun" of someone is for their past actions or statements since you dont make fun of someone for something they havent done. Mocking is immitating someone in a way that is meant to bring ridicule or make them look foolish. Bob fregman 18:02, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Then go fix it. I'm too lazy to :O --20pxGuildof 18:18, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::You should expand the section on Whining to cover the official policy on WAHHHBUlANCES too... -- Snakes on a Wii 14:00, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Alright, one sec. --20pxGuildof 15:59, 2 January 2008 (EST)